2013.06.10 - Charity Gala
Banners of green with the Eternity Knot emblazoned upon it in gold hang from the outside, a testament to the exhibit opening soon to the general populace, but for tonight it is being opened to the rich of New York that purchased the benefit tickets at quite hefty prices. Photographers line the plush green and silver carpet that lines the outside steps leading into the Museum itself. The carpet lines the way specifically to the wing of the museum housing the display of ancient Irish and Scottish artifacts, most of which came from a single family, the Evingstons. In fact, the Evingston family organized tonight's event, sending the proceeds to several of the local charities for underprivileged youths. The main hall has a series of long tables with buffet style food. The male waiters are dressed in formal tartan clothing, and the waitresses wear tartan dresses, with their hair done up. Standing at the podium at the back of the room, the Evingston family waits for the guests to finish filing into the hall. The patriarch of the family is dressed in a black tuxedo, a green rose pinned to his lapel. Dark hair combed neatly back from his handsome face, a couple distinct gray hairs shining distinctly. Next to him is the matriarch, dressed in a dark purple strapless gown with silver trim. Her black hair done in elegant curls to frame her face, makeup applied to show off the her features. Next to her in a deep blue gown, is a young woman who looks like a younger version of herself, and then there's the youngest member of the family, Zachary William Evingston III. The dark haired young man wears his tuxedo well with his dark black glasses. Walking towards the podium, Zack waits for those gathered to finish so that he can make the welcoming speech. Whatever sort of event this was, if it was fancy enough, chances are, it needed someone to ensure that food was prepared and properly served. Of course, they would certainly go with a local company to provide all the proper catering for those jobs, someone who knew how to run these events. But even the best catering company wouldn't be above contracting out if the rates were low. Say, by a small-time Gotham operation who was looking to 'get the name out there'. Which is why a fair number (not all, but a good amount) of those at the buffet table and waltzing around in tuxedos with trays of champange and hors d'oeuvre Are actually from the new Babylon Catering and Supply Company of Gotham, New Jersey. It was entirely coincedential that all of those people had their cellphone's activate and transmitting to a nearby tower, or that said tower was officially 'down for repairs' for the rest of metropolis. Or that they new the location of at least three caches of firearms well hidden around the building. Entirely. She warned him... Sif had reminded him of the event tonight that they'd be attending and yet... When The Goddess teleports herself and her family to the Gala. Dressed in an emerald green gown with black and green beaded leaves and vines going up one arm while the other is bare. Her hair is a combination of elegant curls and a simple braid. Paired with this are a pair of strappy black heels as well as emerald and diamond jewelry. Earrings, necklace and bracelet. She looks over at Thor and barely resists the urge to facepalm. How could he forget to change? One of the last times that Herr Kurt Wagner will be attending a soiree such as this (due to finances). But, as the tickets have been prepurchased, the blue, fuzzy mutant is dressed in his tuxedo with tails, starched black pants (with a bit of velvet seam), and black leather shoes. His hair is brushed back off his eyes, but the errant bit keeps flopping.. a testament to the fact that there are just some things in life that are not to be. That is, his hair will never truly be tamed. Arriving 'fashionably' late, but not too late for the aperitifs and the hors d'oevres, Kurt has a rather lovely blonde upon his arm for the evening. Looking about at the gathered, his voice is low, "I don't see anyone else I know as of yet.." If the truth were exposed, there might be more than a few people none too happy with how, exactly, Kwabena Odame acquired his ticket to the benefit exhibit. There were times when, in the course of his duties as an X-Man, the rules were bent. For the greater good, of course. Sparing the ugly details and a very long and (at least for now) irrelevant story, the Ghanaian is now dressed to the nines in his own manner, wielding the name 'Isaac Ansong', complete with a valid photo identification, credit cards, and history files that would run through most mundane government background checks. He's not here to cause trouble, of course; but his existence as an unregistered metahuman, along with his illegal presence in the United States, often warranted such precautions. Kwabena has already delved into the hors d'eouvrers, and is now wandering through the gathered rich folk with a martini glass in hand. Try as he might, the man simply can't help but permit the slyest of curls to his lips, as if the entire affair were somehow secretly entertaining to him. "Don't look at me," Amanda Sefton chuckles softly to her dashing, blue-furred date. "You know I don't walk in these circles." Indeed, if she's met any of them, it was probably on a transcontinental flight. She would have been their flight attendant. But, never mind. She's here, now, and there's some purpose to it, in her mind. Even if that purpose is generally to enjoy the night in elegant company and watch Kurt be all debonair in his tuxedo. She, herself, is dressed in a long, dark blue gown that shimmers as she moves and compliments his fur. Yes. When standing on the arm of someone like Kurt, a girl must think of these things. There are very few large, well publicized and expensive events that the Hammer Industries CEO doesn't make it a point to try and attend. Especially when there's things like rare and ancient artifacts and underprivilaged children involved, since those are the best kind of positive publicity. And lord knows that Justin Hammer can use all the positive publicity he can get. The billionare is dressed in his usual over the top sort of fashion, a black tuxedo with a gold vest and necktie instead of the standard cumberbund. Perhaps what's more shocking, is that he has a woman with him, instead of being on his own as he generally is. Currently Justin is simply mingling with the crowd, a glass of champagne in his left hand. He's smiling, his usual somewhat untrustworthy grin a bit toned down, and seems to actually be enjoying the shindig. Or it's just the fact that he has a drop-dead gorgeous woman with him. Forget the fact she's a paid bodyguard... It's easy to forget to change when there are epic whip cream covered spoon battles to be had with certain Tricksters, which may or may not have threatened to devolve into a pastry flinging match. By the state of his hair, it's likely the brother gods did NOT start a childish food fight - a fact to which the coffee shop owner will no doubt be thankful. He also forgot becaues when everyone else was getting ready, Thor was putting the quested for items away, namely a bag of expresso beans and chocolate chunk muffins from that very same coffee shop. When they arrived, Thor smiles, glances around, and then blinks twice. "Oops?" murmurs the diety, eyes noting the upscale garb of the mortals around him. When he turns to Sif, it is as if he suddenly places WHY she looks so nice today. DUH! Almost sheepishly, Thor unclips Mjonir from his belt and - be thankful Sif dropped the Asgardian family just outside the doorway - lifts it toward the sky. There is a crack of thunder, more felt than heard, and a fat bolt of white-blue lightning streaks down from the sky. It strikes the relic, splits into various arcing branches. Each tiny bolt strikes the tall blonde, crackling against his skin. From the hand holding aloft the weapon, the electric collects and ripples down his body. Everywhere it goes, armor appears. His red cape flutters out behind him when at last the summoning is done. Thor steps to Sif's side, smiling broadly, and offering her his arm. "Shall we, My Love?" Thor asks of Sif, winged helm upon his head, armor gleaming with that freshly polished look. From t-shirt and jeans to armor in half a second flat. It's good to be a god sometimes. Once he was showered and dressed, Eddie was ready to go even if the whole Gala thing made him a little uncomfortable. He was preparing to spend the whole party in a corner hiding from the party until he could sneak out. Unlike his adopted father, Eddie's dressed for the occasion. He's in a suit and tie once more, hair combed back, and looking as far from his street rat past as possible. He adjusts his tie slightly and looks around as they arrive. He's surprised Thor didn't get changed too but he'll let Sif handle that particular event. He jumps when Thor makes his shocking wardrobe change, staring. After a moment he shakes his head and follows Sif and Thor in. Billy Kaplan is not quite as interested in Celtic history as he is in Norse but he is a major history geek, combine the chance to see a new museum exibit early with doing somethign that might help the needy and getting out of babysitting for an evening and he will jump at the first chance. Tonight he is dressed to the nines in a black suit that is far better tailored than it should be, thank you magic powers, with a green neck tie that matches the color of Sif's dress, and he even has managed to get his hair combed and looking neat. The fact that he is color coordinated with Sif, and his appearing with her and the rest of her family, helps him get through the doors on the tickets purchased with Asgardian gold. "This is /so/ awsome. Thank you so much for inviting me to come along." He says to the others doing everything he can to keep form floating off the ground in his excitment. That's all part of the service, Heather is with Justin as his... date, so to speak. It works better if she doesn't LOOK like she's a hired thug. Plus, these are the sort of events that she has frequented herself in the past. In fact, she did buy a half dozen tickets to the gala and gave them out to three of the mother-daughter combos in the Girl Scout Troop she volunteers for every month. She also made sure that they had appropriate clothing to wear. She even went so far as to make it a contest in the troop, the three girls who did the best in their own charity fundraising drives the last few months, got a free dress for them and their mom, as well as tickets to the gala. So that way they earned it rather than just feeling like they were given even more stuff that they may or may not think they deserved. But that's more of the past, and Heather spies her friends at a table, grinning and waving before she takes a bite of one of the little sweet pastry snacks. One might wonder how she keeps so trim when she can't seem to stop snacking. She even has half a dozen high calorie power bars in her little clutch purse. She makes sure she ends up near Justin at all times, but her attention is mostly everywhere -else-, keeping an eye out for potential threats and such. There's a roll of Sif's eyes as Thor summons his armor. She smirks and links her arm through his. "Aye, beloved." Making their way, Sif glances over her shoulder at the boys and smiles. "You are more than welcome, Billy. Whether you carry the name or not, you are family." And then her eyes settle on Eddie. "Be at peace, my son. You must become accustomed to such things." She then glances back up at Thor, nods her head slightly and calls forth that pleasant, friendly smile that she is so often seen wearing during Court in Asgard. "Lead the way, my heart." "Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy that you all have gathered today. My family decided to temporarily donate some of our family treasures to the museum. I want to thank you all for your donations to get into here tonight. You can make additional donations as you leave if you want. Please, take the tour and examine them carefully. My sister and I will be around if you have any questions regarding any items. We can provide you with the answers that you require." Zack says in his formal sounding voice, his accent marking him as being from near London. The items donated range from Celtic crosses to weaponry and armor, and there are other items of various natures. Some appear to be ceremonial in nature. All of it is labeled and cataloged. As for Zack he takes a step back from the podium and inclines his head for a moment before he begins going out to mingle with the guests. His parents spend their time speaking with some of the important city officials, answering their questions. While they may have subcontracted the food and waitstaff, everyone was given their uniforms by the Evingston family. It was important that they had everything as uniform as possible. There's just too much going on right now to risk it. Moving closer to Billy, Eddie offers him a smile. "Sif's right. You're family," he says. Eddie considers Billy a brother after all. A good one. Sif telling him to be at peace gets a soft sigh. Easier said then done. "I'll try," he says. He'll just stick to following Billy for awhile and hoping some of the excitement rubs off on him. Accustomed to and comfortable with, at least, outwardly. Thor leads the way inside, reclipping the relic to his belt as he goes. His eyes glance, quick and unlingering, at this or that. The crowd is likewise given such a sweeping sort of gaze. The Thunderer is smiling softly as he walks, shoulders back and untense, eyes bright and warm, smile light and pleasant, chin parallel to the floor, steps firm and easy, the gait measured and calm. Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard; and he carries the title well. Spotting a face he knows, Thor smiles and leans toward Sif. "Lo there, do mine eyes behold a friend, and hero of Midgard. Shall we greet him, Beloved, after we thank our host" A nod to indicate Zack. "for his hospitality?" Crosses. Torcs.. Kurt's arm is out for escorting the fair stewerdess, and as he walks slowly, he takes a champagne flute from one of the passing waiters and hands it over. "I think.." Yellow eyes scan the room, landing upon someone he does recognize immediately, and he leans in to whisper, "There's Kwa. He cleans up nicely, ja? I shall have to tease him about it later.." Of course, Kurt is more than happy to turn slowly and deliberately towards his friend, the other Xer.. Billy Kaplan grins at Sif and then at Eddie. "Well of course, Mom already all but adopted you Eddie the first time she met you. You are already the cool version of a little brother, even if we are the same age." He grins and follows Thor and Sif for now, but since he is hardly part of the fancy pants set once real mingling starts will probably end up bouncing around the exibits reading about all the artifacts. Soon enough, Kwabena's keen eyes begin to piece together other familiar faces. Justin Hammer is easy enough to recognize--albeit not the best metaphor--like spotting Bill Gates in a crowd. The woman on his arm however is familiar on a more personal level. There is also a God of Thunder and his mistress entering the building. A glorious night, indeed. Then there is Kurt Wagner, more than a familiar face, a friend. Nonchalantly he makes for the Incredible Nightcrawler and his date once their glances pass, and moves to verbally interject any greeting either of them would offer so that he might speak first. "Mein Freund," he greets, doing his best to conceal his Ghanaian accent. He presents the false name with a touch of stress. "-Isaac Ansong-. It is a pleasure to meet you at last." Kwabena's mis-matched eyes then turn upon Amanda, eyebrows shooting upward with a touch of mock surprise. "And this...?" Amanda keeps her arm happily tucked in Kurt's, accepting the offered champagne with her free hand. "Danke," she says lightly to him. Her gaze tracks his across the way to where the Ghanian stands, all dapper in his own formal best. She chuckles softly. "Tease him all you want," she says to Kurt. "Just don't be surprised when he throws it all back in your face." She gives him a playful wink, strolling slowly alongside him toward the X-Man. As they reach his side, she switches her flute into the hand of the arm tucked through Kurt's and extends her now free hand in greeting. "Amanda Sefton," she says by way of personal introduction. Her own accent has that generic, mid-continental lilt that marks her as foreign as Kurt -- though perhaps less Teutonic. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ansong. Kurt's mentioned you often." Justin wanders back toward the catering tables, picking out some sort of sweet, desert looking thing. He looks toward Heather as she waves to some folks she knows and grins. She does a damned good job of not acting like a body guard, and her fee is more than worth it. Turning from the table he makes a glance around the room and spots Thor and Sif easily. "Hey, check it out," he says to Heather, motioning toward the deities with his right hand, complete with glass, "The heavy hitters came out for this one. We'll have to go say hello." "Oh yes, most definitely." says Heather to Justin at the mention of saying hellow to the divine couple, "I've met them once or twice before... but I will never -not- approach those two. They are almost insufferably well mannered and they inspire friendliness in everyone... at least as long as you're not some Ice Giant or whatnot." She hooks her arm in Justin's, and puts the warm smile on her face. Those blue eyes of hers flickering about and looking back at Justin as if she really -were- his date. "But should we not pay our respects to the host first?" she asks softly, and unlike most security types, she doesn't mind drinking on the job, so she picks up a champagne flute. It's an interesting reasoning... one she hasn't really explained, but it helps with the cover. She just can't -get- drunk... damned healing factor. There -have- been times when she wanted to be drunk in the past. Sif tilts her head to hear Thor more easily then follows his gaze towards Justin. Upon spotting him, she smiles warmly. "Aye, beloved." A look is given over to the boys. "Once we have greeted our host, you are both free to take your leave." At least she isn't insisting on watching them all night! Turning back to Thor, she smiles and then turns her attention on the host of the evening. "You're technically a f-f-few months older than me," Eddie chimes to Billy. He looks around as they go around looking at the artifacts, taking note of the people at the party. He's a little surprised when he spots Kurt and Kwabena in the crowd, not expecting to see X-Men here. "Hey," he nudges Billy slightly. "Look," he whispers, gesturing in the direction of the X-men. "Looks like Thor and Sif aren't the only heroes h-h-here." As the god, goddess and family approach him, Zack's the well mannered host. Right now he's actually managing to carry himself with dignity and civility,"Thank you for coming. Did you have questions about something? Or is something improper going on right now?" He asks in his civilized manner. The dark haired youth watches the god and goddess intently, his hands at his side and looking the perfect little gentleman right now. His blue eyes take account of everyone in the room and where they are rather quietly. He's not trying to be obvious about it right now. "Guten Abend, mein Freund.. It is good to finally see you," Kurt offers conversationally, his hand outstretched for the rest of the greeting, yellow eyes falling onto his friend before they look past him. "Und this is.." When Amanda offers her own introduction, the blue German bows slightly in greeting and acknowledgment. "This is a rather interesting display, though.. I was hoping for a few things the museum in Berlin didn't have. Though, the crosses here are a little better quality in workmanship." "Oh, you've met them? Excellent," Hammer replies to Heather, linking arms with her. Justin chuckles lightly at the comment about the god and goddess' manners, more honestly than usual. Sif will be pleased to see that, at least for the moment, he's dropped most of his pompous posturing. How long that will last is anyone's guess. He glances toward the podium and toward the family there, then nods to Heather. She's right, they should approach the Evingstons. "Yeah, guess you're right," he offers to the woman before starting to walk that direction. Retrieving the hat from his heat, Kwabena issues a brief bow, before tucking it under his arm and taking Amanda's hand in greeting. He lifts it and provides a mock kiss, before releasing her and replacing the hat upon his bald head. "Hopefully all good tings," he answers, unable to -completely- mask his Ghanaian accent, but carefully able to articulate it as such that it would seem he has spent much more time in the United States than he has Ghana. Turning slightly to acknowledge the collected artifacts, Kwabena lifts the martini glass and peers over it in deep thought and observation while sipping from its bitter contents. "Yes, a good display, but to be quite honest, I am more intahrested in facilitating for de children." He turns back to face Kurt, but then something takes him by pause. Brows furrowed, Kwabena peers down to his free hand. Holding it just down to his side, he watches it carefully, then tilts his head just so with a most peculiar expression. This expression is soon replaced by a look of subdued surprise. Eyes lidded, he peers upward at Kurt. "It's here," he murmurs, no longer concealing his accent. "De inhibitah. I... cannot change." He gestures with his free hand toward Kurt, showing him that indeed, his hand remains flesh and blood. With a warm smile, Thor nods to Sif and starts toward Zack. Still glancing about, his eyes spot Kurt and the Thunderer almost completely double takes. Almost. His gaze does linger a heartbeat longer than anywhere else, Thor smiling instead of frowning or looking surprised. As he turns back toward their host, Thor makes a mental note to see if Fate has it in store for him to meet the blue furry elf. As it is, he does lean toward Sif, and murmur in Ancient Norse, fface ever smiling, that polite political smile. "Later, we should speak with the furred elf, over yon, and see if he is of Alfheim, Svartalfheim, or elsewhere," Thor says softly in the tongue of the aesir. Rather than All-Tongue, this language doesn't auto translate, nor does it give Thor's voice that slightly rumbly quality. Deep, yes, for THor is a large man, but not otherwordly thouderous. Being polite and just about as subtle as the Prince could ever be, Thor's tone would come across as sweet, as if noting something rather off hand. As he approaches the host, and is questioned, Thor looked confused, and so bows formally and regally to the boy. "I, Thor Odinson, known as Donar the Mighty, Son of Frigga, Child of Jord, Wielder of Mjolnir, Lord of Thrudheim, Prince of Asgrad, Lord of Storms, Bringer of Rain, Caller of Lightning, and God of Thunder, have come to give my thanks to thee for thy hospitality for myself and that of my family; the valkyire, Lady Sif, Sword Maiden of Thrudheim, Shield Maiden of Asgard, Cleaver of Portals, Lady of Blades, Goddess of War, Bethrothed of Thor Odinson; Eddie Thorson, Messenger of hte Goddess, Spear of Thrudheim; and Billy Kaplan, Shield of Thrudheim," Thor says, making introductions by indicating each of those with him in turn to Zack. "I see you've read your handbook. Page one, -she's- right. Page two, in all other cases, refer to page one." offers Heather softly towards Justin. But she sips her champagne and walks gracefully with her 'date' over towards the host. Her eyes fall upon Zack and she murmurs, "I think I've met the kid before too. Though.. he wasn't all gussied up like that." Yep, you can take the girl out of the midwest, but you can't take the midwest out of the girl. She grins a bit, a far more natural grin than her usual practiced supermodel million dollar smile. "This oughta be fun." she adds as she moves along with Justin. Billy Kaplan is paying a lot more attention to the artifacts thaan the people in the room. "A few months is nothing." He tells Eddie before looking where he is pointing seeing the other heroes and someone that Eddie might not have noticed on Kurt's arm. "Nope they are not. Wow, heh small world I actually just met her earlier today out on the streets." He says nodding his head towards Amanda and talking very softly. When introduced by his formal Asgardian tital Billy blushes a little and gives a shy wave to the evenings host. Amanda smiles at the Ghanian's gallantry. Nothing like a formal occasion to bring out the best in folks. "Only the best, I assure you," she says, her eyes dancing as she does so. She glances at the artefacts as well. "I find the daggers particularly interesting," she says lightly to Kurt, in a tone he'll no doubt read more into than simply curiosity. The woman's magical. And he knows her well enough to recognize the fact she's clocking just about every magical aura she can sense in the area. Though, to be fair, the Asgardians eclipse them all, making it a whole lot harder for her to place anything as they approach. (Helluva hammer, that...) Her ears rise, however, at the X-Man's quiet words, and she looks to Kurt. Most of her abilities aren't x-gene based. Most of her powers are mystical. She does have the x-gene, but there's no easy way to test her power, so, more concerned about losing her magic, she whispers a soft spell. A few illusionary sparkles rise up from a candle nearby and dissipate into the aether. "I don't think I'm being affected..." she murmurs softly to her two companions. "Kurt?" Justin gives Heather a bit of a look for the comment about reading the manual, but it still carries some humor in it. He can't help but be upbeat with the supermodel on his arm. Yep, most certainly worth the money. He looks back toward Zack, Sif, Thor and the kids and furrows his brows. "I didn't know they had kids," he comments quietly to his 'date' about the two boys with the Asgardians, as Thor makes introductions. He knows Sif is expecting, she had told him so, but she didn't mention the other two. Neither had Thor. Not shy about making an appearance, he walks straight up toward Zack and the others, leading Heather with him. There's no polite hanging back and waiting to slip into the conversation when it comes to Justin Hammer. "It is here?" Kurt's tones drop to a confidential whisper, his back turning towards the room at large, seemingly looking at the display cases. He nods as if acknowledging quiet conversation and points at one of the artefacts as if that's the one under discussion. Yellow eyes turn to Kwa's hand, and for a long moment, his gaze lingers before he lifts his head once again, his tones still soft, "If I tested my bamf," he smiles ruefully, "All hell would break loose. Not literally, mind.. but the possibility is still there." The gesture towards Thor and the group.. and the weapon by Amanda brings the blue elf twisting around to look. He can hear the melodic German in his ears as the titles are offered, his brows rise, almost disappearing into the inky-black hairline.. That's a mouthful! Sif bows her head and actually curtsies instead of bowing as she tends to do. "A pleasure and an honor." When she rises, there's a small shake of her head. "Nay. Nothing is amiss. We merely wanted to greet you and extend our deepest thanks for this evenings event. It is an honorable cause." Sif smmiles warmly, reaching into the clutch at her side and pulling out a black velvet box. "Our gift to you. I fear it is not the antiques that your family tends to collect. I had no access to such things. I hope this will suit you as well. Made by the finest in Asgard." The box is handed over before she bows her head again. "It is a pleasure to meet you Thor Odinson, Lady Sif, Eddie Thorson, Billy Kaplan. The Hall is open to you on this day, enjoy the artifacts and perhaps someday we will do an exhibit of Norse Artifacts." Zack says bowing to Thor and his family. Yes. The Evingston family has a nice collection of those as well. Having gone to school with people who are lords and titled people for a good portion of his life, he's used to how to behave around such people. The box is accepted graciously by Zack,"The Evingston family accepts this gift, although it truly was not necessary. This is an event for charity." He says in a soft voice. Running thing fingers over the box for a moment he closes his eyes just feeling it, before he opens it and looks inside. "However, we definitely thank you for your gift." When Justin Hammer and Heather approach him, he doesn't react at all to the woman. When Amanda causes the candles to sparkle a little bit, Maria Evingston, Zack's older sister excuses herself from a young man around her age that is trying to flirt with her and makes her way to Amanda. Yes. She's heading directly to her. Since she's a fair bit older than Zack, she's far more used to extricating herself from things. Once she gets close enough to Amanda, she whispers in a very soft voice to her. "Please no magic." Yes. The dark haired woman caught even the little bit of magic. A quiet not of acknowledgement is presented by Kwabena at the replies from both Kurt and Amanda. "Den perhaps it is tahgetting me alone." Drawing a deep breath to steady himself, Kwabena lowers his arm to its rightful place, then turns and observes the artifacts as well. "I will take my leave of you both, then," says the African, once again using a conversational tone and subduing his accent in part. "Perhaps I will find something interesting to observe." A somewhat intentional look is given Kurt's way, then a quiet smile of friendship is given to Amanda, before he turns in departure. Kwabena's curiosity is concealed as well as he's able--possessing a strong poker face is one of his talents--and while his eyes begin scouring the crowd for any suspicious people or items, he eventually finds himself drawn toward the collection of artifacts. Whatever or whomever is inhibiting his x-gene, he's determined to find some clue. Elsewhere, there is another man, also of African origin. Dressed in a tuxedo, he fits in with the masses; just another wealthy philanthropist. However, his dark eyes track Kwabena as he moves through the crowd, watching the Ghanaian with the subtlest of smirks on his face. Background for now, that's Heather's mantra. She eyes Sif and Thor and grins a bit. It's a subtle nod of greeting given if and when they look her way, but then she's back to the host, and simply awaits introduction. She -is- a professional when on the job, and a part of that is acting like she's not, but it's always a difficult balancing act, keeping alert, while focusing on the social niceties. Amanda gives Maria small, apologetic smile and a brief nod. "My apologies," is all she says. No sense spilling the family secrets. She says nothing more, in fact, until the younger woman has moved off and she can return her attention to the two men she stands with. "It can do that?" she says to Kwabena's words, glancing between him and Kurt before the Ghanian prepares to take his leave. That's not good. Her nose wrinkles faintly and she lets out a soft breath. Finally, she nods faintly as Kwa turns to depart, turning back to Kurt. So, chances are they won't be ducking out of this one early. Thor bows once more, clearly doing so as the Head of House, as the gift is taken. He notes Justin's arrival, smiling to the mortal. Thor draws a breath, about to speaks, when the inhale (unneeded as it is) cuts off. Blue-grey eyes turn dark ocean blue. A tension that was not there a moment ago settles onto his frame. He turns to Sif. "Midgard Calls," is all the THunderer says, voice clear as a thunderclap in the buzz of the gathered crowd. He turns to Eddie and Billy. "Stay, go, or join us; I must attend Her," says Thor to the boys, turning his back to Zack in an almost rude fashion. Thor starts for the door, taking two steps before Sif catches his arm at the elbow. She levels a silver-eyed look at him, the silent order that she will teleport them, Midgard can ill afford to wait if the Call is strong enough to have him put his back to a host. Thor nods, and with a glances at the two boys, waiting for them to latch on or not, Sif teleports and all who were touching her vanish without a trace. Before Justin can inject himself into the conversation, the god and goddess are called away. He turns to watch them go, brow arched and a look of disappointment on his face. He looks back toward Zack, then glances to Heather before turning his full attention back to the host of the event. Forcing a smile on his face, as he really doesn't like dealing with kids, no matter how well mannered, Hammer introduces himself. "Mister Evingston, pleasure to meet you. I'm Justin Hammer, and this is Heather Danielson. Just wanted to thank you for putting together this little event, you've managed quite the turn out." Some of his cocky mannerisms and tone of voice have returned by this point. "Not necessarily, mein freund," is given to Kwa's back. It's just that Kurt simply can't test it at this very moment. Watching his friend's back as he departs, glowing yellow eyes scan the room again, his head canting. As Maria appears to offer her request, the fuzzy blue elf smiles tightly, and he offers something of a continental bow, echoing Amanda's words, "Ja.. apologies." Looking to his date, Kurt offers a soft sigh. "Liebling," is whispered to the blonde, "I think our friend may have something.." And, leading Amanda towards Kwabena once again, he takes hold of his friend's elbow. "I will check that for you, mein freund. Do not stay long in a place such as this.. it's not safe." Kurt turns once more to his date, and offers a smile, "I think we should return home und speak to our accountant about donations, ja? I did like some of their pieces, und.. a charity?" As the gods fly off, Zack doesn't take the slightest offense. Then he hears Justin Hammer's voice and inwardly he groans since the man's notorious for that cocky attitude. However, he doesn't let that come to the surface and he even gives a well mannered smile on his face,"A pleasure to meet you Mr Hammer, I am happy that you could attend this evening. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Enjoy the event." He says in a polite manner, managing to sound sincere too. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Danielson." He makes no other comment to her for the time being other than,"Please, both of you enjoy." Amanda gives Kurt a tight nod, moving with him across the floor to make a farewell to Kwabena. Seems she was wrong. They aren't lingering after all. "Definitely," she says in response to Kurt's words to her -- his excuse that they depart. She glances to Kwa. "Take care, Mr. Aansong." That said, she turns with Kurt and the pair make their way toward the exit. Smiling as she is introduced, Heather -adores- children. Granted, she's really barely older than these kids. They're not like little kids so much as teenagers. She herself is barely into her twenties. She however, curtsies formally at the introduction and says, "Good to see you in... more appropriate attire... for both of us." to Zack as her smile transforms into an amused smirk or grin, hard to place. And then she's back to following Justin around, finishing her champagne, and reaching for yet another tasty treat. Turning back toward Kurt, Kwabena nods his head in acknowledgement. "I know," he answers earnestly. A similar look is given to Amanda, and then his mis-matched eyes rotate back toward Kurt. "Tell me what you find then. I won't be far behind." When the two have left, Kwabena walks further toward the collected artifacts. He inspects them one after the other, though it is a visual distraction only. His mind is spinning on what clues he could look for, to find the culprit of his (and, unexpectedly, Kurt's) mutagenic ailment. Something seems to catch his eye; a reflection in one of the crosses hung for display. Turning about, Kwabena's glares into the crowd beyond, darting about to find the source. Someone was looking right at him, he could swear it. That someone, the tuxedo-clad African, has all but disappeared into the crowds. Kwabena is unable to spot him, to make out any details, but he did note the darkness of the man's skin. For some reason, that fact alone makes his skin crawl, even though he's not sure why. Drawing a deep and steadying breath, he moves off now in search of the one familiar face left behind that he'd noticed earlier; that of Heather. Spotting her in accompaniment of Justin Hammer, he conceals a frown and, only second-guessing himself for a moment, begins weaving his way through the crowds to try and encounter her. Justin blinks, then looks between the Evingston kid and his supermodel body guard. Wait, /what/? He offers another forced smile and a chuckle then turns away from Zack. Back toward the food tables, another glass of champagne, and then back into the crowd. Hammer's mood quickly lightens again as he just walks around, making occassional small talk with someone here and there. After talking with a fellow businessman, he looks up and notices the man who's making his way toward them. He doesn't recognize him at all, and his posture stiffens slightly. He's still more than a little paranoid, and even though he had temporarily forgotten the fact, he hired Heather to be his bodyguard. Putting on a mask of feigned ignorance, Zack says,"I am not sure what you mean." He's playing like he doesn't know her in the slightest. The truth is far more complicated than he lets on in this situation. He makes a gesture,"Please, both of you enjoy the event. There is much to do." He says casually. "He and I had an unusual run-in at the park. He sorta dropped in, unannounced, you might say. And we dealt with a bit of.. unwanted attention." offers Heather to Justin, explaining her comment to Zack. She shrugs and takes a bite of her sweet pastry, eyes flickering over the crowds again. She never stops that for more than a couple seconds at a time after all. Noticing the tension in her charge, Heather reaches a hand for Justin's forearm and murmurs softly, "I've met the guy. He's a bit odd, but I don't think he's a threat..." her voice trails off as her inner voice says . . o o O O (But -that- guy...) She's looking over Shift's shoulder, blandly taking notice without so much as narrowing her eyes or otherwise reacting. She makes a point of trying to memorize the features of the African gentleman -trying- so very hard to blend in with the crowd. His behavior is what draws her attention. That's what she's trained to look out for... specifically. But she smiles as Shift approaches and says, "It -has- been a while." And as he gets closer, she murmurs very softly, "You seem to have a fan at five o'clock." "Huh?" Eddie looks from Billy back to Kurt to see who Billy is talking about. When he sees the woman on Kurt's arm, Eddie blinks. "Was she at that m-m-movie thing you took me to?" he ask, not entirely sure. He ends up blushing as well when his titles are given. When Thor mentions Midgard calling, Eddie's quick to snap to attention. Secretly thankful for trouble, yes. He looks to Billy and reaches out to take Sif's hand and holds his out for Billy so they can all teleport out of there. (repose it) Honestly, Kwabena -is- pleased to see Heather again. He even begins to echo her sentiments with a response. "Yes, it has. I apologize for-" He breaks off at her second remark then, but instead of turning to look, he simply remains there, looking at Heather and Justin in turn. "Do I?" he asks, voice dropping just a hair. "I greatly apologize for dat. I assure you, I intended this to be a trouble-free visit." A deep breath is taken in, and he smiles more earnestly to both. A bit of legitimate small talk might be in order, for it could help to keep the nameless culprit from being spooked. "I am Isaac, Isaac Ansong," he offers, reaching forward briefly to offer his hand to Justin. A slightly pointed look is given toward Heather, as he hopes (and damn near prays) that she doesn't call him out for using a false name. "Heather, my friend... if you might do me a favor?" he asks. "It would be well of me to take my leave soon, howevah, perhaps you might keep an eye on 5:00 for me?" He reaches gently into his jacket and produces a small business card. Upon it is the name and address for 'D&P Import Export Enterprises, LLC', with the name 'Isaac Ansong, CEO' upon it, followed by the appropriate contact information. He offers the card to Heather, adding, "And tell me latah what you find?" "Well, there's a mild conflict there Isaac." remarks Heather towards Shift, aka Isaac. She doesn't call him out, and indeed, she uses the first name to imply informality denoting friendship. "I'm afraid that I am already keeping my eyes out for one person, and it is nearly impossible to watch the backs of two people effectively." She pats Justin's arm affectionately, hoping that Mister 5-o-clock will simply think she's introducing her date to her friend there. Her smile should imply that to anyone observing from a distance. Justin relaxes when Heather says she knows the approaching man. could be a good opportunity to network, as he's sure the supermodel knows a LOT of important people. When Heather greets him, Hammer puts on one of his better smiles. It's not nearly as false as most of them are, but it's short lived. He doesn't miss the fact that someone seems to be following the newcomer. Recovering mostly, the CEO takes the African's hand and shakes. "Justin Hammer, good to meet you Mister Ansong," he replies, then oddly falls silent. He lets the man and Heather speak, listening but not commenting, which is very unlike him. "The pleasure is all mine, Mistah Hammah," answers Kwabena. "Your work is most impressive, it would be interesting to talk shop with you some few times." Then, the Ghanaian turns back to Heather, noting her concerns with a small nod of his head. "I won't trouble you then. However, my donation has been secured, and I will be promptly taking my leave. I do expect this... fan of mine, to give chase. Perhaps you could later review some security footage for me?" He bows his head and offers, "I do not wish to trouble you any further than that." That said, the African steps back, offering a smile to both, while lifting his nearly finished martini glass in a toast. "To good health and de future, then." Hammer smiles when the man compliments his work. That's always a quick way to get onto Justin's good side. "Most definitely," he offers back, though he again falls quiet. He doesn't get a chance to ask more about what 'Isaac' does for a living before the man makes his toast and starts to leave. Justin returns the gesture by raising his own glass. "To good health," he says with a grin before looking back toward Heather. "No rest for the wicked, huh?" he offers. Nodding to 'Isaac', Heather smiles and says in parting, "You keep safe, you hear? Now if, this gentleman were to endanger a certain important someone, then I would have little choice but to act, wouldn't I?" she asks with a smirk. And as her friend departs, she looks to Justin and chuckles, "Apparently not, not that I would admit to being wicked even if I Was." "Naturally," answers Kwabena, before turning to make his final departure. Discarding of the empty martini glass, he slips out through the front door, and walks straight toward the line of taxi cabs waiting outside. Once inside, he sits down in the back seat and shrugs his hand free from the cuff of his jacket. "Where you headed to, son?" Kwabena's hand, safely out of view from the cab driver's rear view mirror, briefly turns into black smoke before reforming into a human hand again. "Brooklyn," he answers. "Take the Williamsburg." Meanwhile, Kwabena's 'stalker' does, indeed, depart after him. However, the man of similar descent merely looks on as the taxi departs, his eyes glowering in a wicked way. Without further adieu, he turns and walks toward the nearest subway station, whistling quietly under his breath as the night rolls on. Again Justin turns his full attention to his stunning guard. He gives her a smile and a light laugh. "But why not? Isn't there a bumper sticker out there that claims well behaved women never make history?" Hammer's not-so-clever banter is cut short when his phone rings. Reaching into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket, he pulls out the buzzing device and scowls at it. He sends the call to voice mail and sticks it back in his pocket without another word. "OH, why not is simple, my Daddy would tan my hide." offers Heather towards Justin. Then the phone rings and she goes silent. Her eyes narrow when Justin scowls and she asks only afterwards, "We need to go, right?" As soon as the phone has been placed back in his pocket, it starts buzzing again. Justin frowns heavily this time, not at all trying to hide his disappointment. He pulls the phone out again, and this time he answers it. "This better be important," he snaps into the device before his face falls and he looks a little pale. It's apparently very bad news. "You're kidding me? I'll be right there... No, I'm coming out there." He hangs up the phone again and looks to Heather. "We need to go, there's a major incident at the old facility." Without waiting for a reaction, he turns and starts toward the door. On the way, out, Heather is just starting her whole.. "are you sure -you- should be investigating this personally?" speech, having little to no effect on her charge of course.... but she goes with. Category:Log